1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platelet multi-function test apparatus, and more specifically, to a microchip-based platelet multi-function test apparatus that can automatically test a small amount or a large amount of sample through a flow path design of a microchip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A platelet function test is widely used for screening congenital platelet dysfunctions or a preoperative screening test, and particularly, is an important test for screening a hemorrhagic disease due to congenital or acquired platelet dysfunction in hemorrhagic diseases having no numerical platelet disorders.
Recently, this platelet function test is being widely used to test increased bleeding tendency due to an antiplatelet drug used for treatment and prevention of a cardiovascular disease and to test drug resistance.
A bleeding time (BT) test is a bleeding time measurement test that is developed about 100 years ago and is used as a platelet function screening test up to present. However, a currently used platelet function test has problems in that it is difficult to standardize, clinical usefulness is low, and an invasive method is required. Therefore, an objective measurement method capable of measuring a platelet function is required.
In a platelet function analyzer (for example, PFA-100) used as technology that is designed to address the aforementioned problems and used to measure a function of platelets, there is a characteristic in that platelets are aggregated due to von Willebrand factor (vWF) activated at a high shear rate. In order to measure this characteristic, a method has been performed such that whole blood flows into a long capillary tube at a high shear rate, and then a closure time, which is a time for clogging an orifice pore by aggregation of platelets to an orifice coated with collagen and either ADP or epinephrine, is measured using pressure or flux.
In order to perform this platelet function test, there is a problem in that it is absolutely dependent on a function of vWF, a test dependent on hematocrit (Hct) is performed, and an anti-aspirin or anti-clopidogrel test cannot be performed. In addition, in order to perform a platelet function test, two phases of tests are necessary, which results in an increased test cost.
In particular, in order to activate vWF, a blood sample is required to be exposed for a predetermined time or more at a high shear rate. To this end, PFA-100 uses a method in which blood flows within a relatively long capillary tube at a high speed. However, this method has a problem in that a large amount of blood is required, vWF near a capillary tube wall having a maximum shear rate is easily activated, but vWF positioning in a tube center having a minimum shear rate is not activated. For this reason, there may be a problem of repeatability of a test result.